Dol Guldur Orc Archer
(foot) (mounted) |NPC = Dol Guldur Orc Chieftain |added in = 20}} This type of Orc spawns in the Dol Guldur biome and are similar to Dol Guldur Orcs in that they wear Dol Guldur armour and you can hire them from a Dol Guldur Orc Chieftain. Instead of using Dol Guldur equipment however, the Dol Guldur Orc archer's only weapon is the Orc bow. These archers will attack any of the foes of Dol Guldur in sight. The spawning mechanics for this type of Orc archer is the same as that of the Dol Guldur Orc. They may also spawn riding a Mirkwood spider. These mobs are called Spider Archer Riders, and can also be hired. These orcs are loyal to Khamûl under Sauron. Hiring Dol Guldur Orc archers can be hired from Dol Guldur Orc chieftains for silver coins, provided that you have +200 Dol Guldur alignment. Spider archer riders cost silver coins and the player must be at +300 alignment or above. As always, the price decreases as the alignment increases. Drops Just like Dol Guldur Orcs, Dol Guldur Orc archers will often drop Orc bones and rotten flesh. They may also drop maggoty bread, Orc draught, Orc steel ingots, pouches, their bow, or a piece of their armour. Speech Bank These fellows tend not to be the nicest people to hang around with in Middle earth, but if you're good at chopping up elves they may find a place in there black hearts for you! However if you're a friend of the filthy Wood-elves, try and keep your head attached! Friendly *Filthy maggot! Oh, it's you, Person... *I seek Man-flesh! *Where is the Man-flesh? *What do you want? *You still don't look like a Goblin-Man, Person! *I've had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days! *Maggoty bread again? Give me some Man-flesh! *I can't wait to get my teeth into some Man-flesh! *At your service, Person! *Soon, Person! Soon we will be at war with the filthy sons of Men! *What are you after? *The air is foul here. *We serve a common master, Person. *We shall break their bones and feast on their flesh! *Death to the kingdoms of Men! Death to the filthy Elves! *We shall swarm into the lands of the free peoples like a plague! Leave nothing alive! *What orders from our lord, Person? *These rags stink! *The world of Men shall be broken and destroyed. *Ruin! Ruin to the free peoples! *Something smells disgusting here. It's you, Person! Go away! *You're not bad for a Man! *Man-flesh! *The Eye speaks highly of you, Person. *If you can get me some Man-flesh, I won't eat you instead! Ha! Ha! *The Master is readying us for war. Soon the world of Men shall fall. Hired *Where's the nearest Man-flesh? I'm starving here! *What are your orders, my lord? *You may be my commander, Person, but you're still a filthy maggot! *I smell Man-flesh! *Lead us to war, Person! *The air is ripe with the stink of fear! *I've had nothing to eat but maggoty bread for three stinking days! *The free peoples of the earth shall fall before our might! *Death! Death to all who oppose us! *Shall we hunt some Man-flesh, Person? *My stomach is dying for Man-flesh! *I am ready to hunt some Man-scum. *Death to those filthy Elves, and all their allies! *Let us wreak havoc upon the world of Men! Hostile *Have you not been driven out by our armies yet, scum? *I'll bleed you like a stuck pig! *Enjoy your last breath, scum! *You're nice and fresh! *Kill the scum! *Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys! *You stink of fear! *Die, Man-scum! *Your blood smells fresh! *I'll skewer you like a piece of meat! *You'd better start running, maggot! *Come any closer and I'll stick you like a fresh cut of meat! *We dine on Man-flesh tonight! *Once I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but a pile of bones! *I will feast on your flesh, Man-filth! *I'll make dinner out of you! *You've messed with the wrong Orc, Man-scum! Neutral *I smell Man-flesh! *I've had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days! *What are you after, maggot? *Follow your orders, scum! *You don't look like a Goblin-Man! *Do you want something? *Don't just stand there! Do something! *I don't trust you, maggot! *Whom do you serve? *Move along, scum! *Are you trying to start a fight? *You stink! *You smell like a rotten maggot! *I don't trust filthy Men! *Do you serve the Eye, or those filthy Elves? *Get out of my sight, worm! *Get back to work, scum! Skirmish *You trying to start a skirmish? *Trying to start a skirmish? *Nobody touches me, you filthy maggot! *I'll skewer you like a piece of meat! *You trying to start something? *I'll have your guts for garters, scum! *What are you looking at me like that for, scum? *I'll have your head on a spike, maggot! *I'll bleed you like a stuck pig! *Looks like it's time for a skirmish! *Nobody skirmishes with me and gets away with it! *You looking for a skirmish, filthy maggot? *Let's see you look at me like that with my blade *stuck through you! *You asking for a skirmish? *Who are you calling a filthy maggot? *You after a scuffle, scum? *Want a fight, you filthy piece of meat? Gallery GuldurOrcArcherB28.png|A Dol Guldur Orc archer pre-beta 29 de:Dol Guldur Ork Category:Orcs Category:Dol Guldur Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Hirable Category:Ranged Units Category:Evil Category:Level 1 Mobs Category:Archers